Savin me
by Alairean
Summary: Song-fic. Edward cuenta como se sentía antes de que Bella aparecise en su vida y como su vida da un giro cuando conoce a Bella.


_Ante todo, deben descargar o poner en Youtube la cancion **Savin Me** de **Nickelback**. Hasta que no la tengan ¡no comiencen!_

_El fic está narrado por Edward. Es una mezcla entre la letra de la canción y Twilight._

_¿Tienen preparada ya la canción? Si es así, ya pueden empezar =D_

* * *

Ya no hay nada a mi al redor, puedo sentir el viento que corre por mi, pero yo no soy igual que los demás, yo no puedo sentir este frio. ¿Por qué? Porque mi alma se llevó consigo las sensaciones, y ahora, por mas que lo intento, no logro simular estas.

La gente que me quiere me dice que tenga esperanza, y sus mente, claras en la mia, me apoyan a seguir hacia delante. Pero yo estoy cansado de arrastrarme para sentirme peor si cabe. He de asumir que lo que veo no me ocurrirá a mi, el amor de cada pareja. Asumir que perdí mi alma, y ya no soy persona. Asumir que nadie me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien.

Nadie me interesa, aunque muchas se muestras interesadas por mi. ¿Es que no se olvido mi alma algo de sentimiento para que yo pudiera ser medianamente feliz en esta nueva y angustiosa vida? La respuesta es no.

Las voces no cesan, y llegan a un punto tan extremo que tengo que salir del lugar. Mi familia, gente a la que importo, se preocupan demasiado por mi. Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero.

Saber que alguien me quiere, aun estando incompleto. Que alguien me necesita, igual que yo necesito que unos brazos me rodeen. Saber que alguien me ama. Eso es lo que yo quiero

Siento que caigo, sin que nadie me ayude. Y cuando veo esa ayuda no puedo alcanzarla. Yo no soy especial, por eso no puedo salvarme.

Y entonces, justo cuando la esperanza se esfuma y mi corazón, muerto desde años, se rompe de nuevo por la tragedia, veo a un ángel frente a mis ojos.

No me doy oportunidad para pensar que aquella hermosa mujer estaba ahí por mi. Porque, si no dejaron que cogiese la ayuda, y que hubiera podido quedarme como estaba, ¿Por qué la vida me iba a ofrecer algo mejor?

Mi corazón silente vuelve a unirse cuando veo que ella me mira. No es una ilusión, ni una imaginación. Ella es real.

Me doy cuenta, después de conocerla y tras muchos esfuerzos que la necesito, más que a nada, más que a mi mismo. Me mira como si fuera a desaparecer, y yo lo encuentro ridículo, pues mi existencia sin ella sería una condena para mi.

"Ven" le digo, y ella se acerca a mi.

Adoro su tacto, el hormigueo que nunca creí sentir, después de convertirme. Me siento feliz cuando su tacto suave me hace ronronear de placer. Y me sorprendo cuando su mano pasa por mi cuello, porque allí por donde pasa, deja una estela de fuego.

Pero, dentro de mi, siento como mis inseguridades crecen, porque yo no soy indicado para ella. Ni para ella ni para nadie. Ella nota mis dudas en mi mirada, y con sus manos en mi cara me niega que piense eso, pero mi mente no puede comprender esas palabras, no puede obedecer esa negativa.

"Deja eso por favor" me pide, a sabiendas de que yo sigo con la idea. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que, por mi culpa y por mis ganas de ella, puede salir mal parada?

Yo la quiero más que a nada, más que a mi mismo.

¿Podría yo soportar el dejarla? Se que no, pero es lo correcto. Un angel debería ser feliz en todo momento.

"Te amo" dijo, aun con sus manos en mi cara. Su ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y tan solo verlas me bastó para recriminarme a mi mismo por pensar estas cosas, y por hacerla infeliz. Ahora, ya no podría dejarla nunca.

"Dejalo todo atrás." Y por ella lo haría, dejaría mi antigua vida a un lado, mis tormentos, solo si ella me lo pedía.

Ella me habia salvado, aunque antes estuviese continuamente cayendo. Ella me habia enseñado a distinguir la luz de la oscuridad. Habia valido la pena salvarme.

Puso su frente en mi pecho, y el calor se intensificó allí donde su piel estuvo más cerca de la mia.

"Te amo"

**_Dime que vale la pena salvarme…_**

* * *

_¿Que tal? Gracias a Mar, mi prima hermosa, que me enseño esta canción justo esta tarde. ¡Te quiero! _

_Si vieron el videoclip (y leyeron la letra) ¿le ven relacion entre las dos? Y, si vieron el vioclip...¿Qué pasaría si Bella tiene el poder de ver cuanto falta para que alguien muera y viera a los Cullen? ¡Claro, a ellos no le aparecerian numeros! ¡Me ha salido un Sumary! =D _

_Dejenme algun Reviews, aun si no les gusta, yo también agradezco que me digan sus opiones negativas(-constructivas) =D_

_¡Un beso!¡Gracias por leer!_

aL.


End file.
